Bare Feet
by LillyanRose
Summary: Young Arianna is a girl who has had a bad life to say the least. Her father is a abusive alcoholic who caused Ari's phobia of men. Her mother doesn't care for anything but her husband. At school, no better. But it all changes when Ari finds a strange man and his blue box. Will this doctor be able to heal Ari, or is she too broken.
1. The Doctor

**A/N**

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Please excuse any misspellings, uncapitalized letters/words and other grammar mistakes I'm a really bad editor. **

**This story has been sitting on my computer for some time now and I decided to finally get it up. **

** well I best go now, I'm looking forward to hearing what you think, so please review!**

**~Lillyan**

* * *

"Ari!, Ari get over here! NOW!"

Ari looked up, she was trying to open her locker with 5 different textbooks in her arms. Not an easy task.

"ARI!"

Ari sighed, she put the books in her book bag instead and walked over to the yelling.

"Ari, there you are I need a copy of tonight's homework first thing tomorrow." The girl who was ordering around Ari was a tall, thin, blond girl. This girl was Megan Adams. At school she was the bane of Ari's existence. When Ari first showed up at school Megan had made Ari her personal slave. There was nothing to be done about it. At least as a slave no one beat her up without Megans permission.

"Yes Megan," Ari whispered. Ari hardly talked and when she did it was in a small voice.

Ari was a small girl, she was extremely thin and rather short. Even though she was a senior at their high school, people still thought she was a freshman. Not that she minded, she wanted to just blend in and not be noticed. Ari left the building after being dismissed by Megan. She got on her bus and when home.

Ari had always been a black sheep. No one ever liked her, or wanted to be her friend. something about her seemed to drive people away. This made her a target for bullies. In elementary school she learned just to take the blows, and to forget. Curl up and forget.

Ari's home life was even worse than school. Her father hated her, and her mother did what ever her father asked. For most of her childhood she was just ignored. But after she got into middle school, her father started drinking and beating her. His constant beatings lead to a phobia of men, which was hard to cope with. But she did her best to pretend these things never happened.

Ari was trying not to think about all this. She liked her bus rides home. It was a time she could truly be alone. Her bus stop was last, so she was on the bus for at least an hour. The other kids never talked to her. She didn't mind, even if they did it wouldn't be nice. Her seat was at the back of the bus, the younger kids sat at the fount.

Ari had pulled out her sketch book when her bus came to a stop, this wasn't very odd in itself, except they had no bus stops in this area. Confused she looked up over the seat in front of her. The bus driver had stopped in the middle of the road. Ari looked out her window, to her surprise she saw a blue box that had not been there yesterday.

_What the hell?_

Slowly Ari made her way to the front of the bus.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. The bus driver glared at her making Ari shake a bit., he pointed out the window and saw a man passed out in front of the bus.

"Oh my god, did you hit him?" she whispered.

The bus driver scoffed.

"No, so get out there and move him."

Her bus driver was a lazy man, and enjoyed adding misery to Ari's already crappy life.

Ari sighed, and did as she was told. She got out of the bus and looked at the man on the ground. He was wearing a leather jacket, had short hair, and rather large ears. Ari got down and slowly moved him off the road. She looked at him checking his pulse to make sure he was ok. His pulse was really fast. _That could be bad_ she thought not really knowing. She got up to get back on the bus only to see it driving on. The bus driver had ditched her. Again. Did he really have to ditch her, again?

Ari shuddered when she thought of the consequences for when she got home. For now she got the her knees next to the man trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't find any bleeding, or anything, there was a bruise on his forehead. She guessed that the bus didn't really hit him, but had stopped when they saw him in the road. She was sighed, wishing she had a phone, she wanted to call an ambulance. She took of her jacket and bunched it up placing it under his head, like a pillow. Ari sat there for a long time humming softly.

"You have a nice voice."

Ari jumped at the voice. She looked down at the man, he was looking at her. Ari just stared at him, not sure what to do. The man could tell she was scared. Slowly he sat up. He put a hand to his head grimacing. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The man looked at her, and he smiled, it was a large goofy grin. All Ari could do was stare at him. He was so weird, Ari almost forgot about her fear.

"Did you pull me out of the road? Fantastic! Thank you for that, what's your name?" the man said, still smiling at her.

"A-Ari," She stuttered.

"Ari, Fantastic name, I'm the Doctor." He slowly got to his feet. Ari stood up as well. The man bent down and picked up her jacket. He brushed it off and handed it to her.

"Here you go, thank you again, it would have been horrible to get run over by a car." He said joking. Ari gave him a ghost of a smile. The Doctor looked around, then frowned.

"How did you get out here?" He asked. Ari sighed,

"M-my school bus. When the d-driver saw you he told me to move you off the road, a-and left me here." Ari said in a small voice trying not to stutter. The Doctor's frown deepened.

"How could he do something like that?"

"Don't worry it's happened before." Ari said, slowly relaxing around the strange man. The Doctor looked shocked at that.

"You have been left behind before?" He looked shocked, and if not a little bit pissed.

"Its Fine I'll just walk home. Will you be alright? Your pulse was really fast, Do you need to go to a hospital?" Ari asked concerned. The Doctor smiled at her concern.

"I'll be fine. Bye." He turned and walked off towards the blue box. Ari turned and started the long walk home. Her mind was puzzling over this strange man.

When Ari got home, she was thankful. Her father had not gotten home yet. She trudged up the stairs to her small room. She fell onto her bed and went straight to sleep. Ari's dreams were filled with the man called the Doctor and his blue box.

When she woke she saw that it was dark outside. Slowly she got out of bed. She stumbled down her stairs. Almost instantly she knew something was wrong. It was a feeling in the back of her brain.

"Father?" she asked, looking around her dark living room. As she walked into the room she felt something warm, and sticky on her foot. She knelt down to look at it. She almost threw up. It was blood.

"AHHG-!" her scream was muffled by someone who had put a hand around her mouth. She fought and struggled as hard as she could.

Finally she gave up and relaxed. Her captor keeped a hand over her mouth but moved so she could see who it was. She was shocked to see it was the man from earlier, The Doctor. He put a finger to his lips wanting her to be quiet. Ari nodded. Slowly he moved his hand. He motioned her to follow him. Ari followed. She had no idea what was going on.

The Doctor had let her into her backyard, after closing the door he walked up to a blue box. It was the one that had been there when she found him in the road. It was large and said police box on it.

The doctor opened the door and looked back at her and motioned for her to follow him. She did, and when she got inside she stopped dead in her tracks. This room was huge. The box was small. Ok. She could do this. She continued to look around the room. She guessed that this was not a regular box. It looked like a kind of ship.

The Doctor looked at the girl. he found it interesting how fast she had accepted the Tardis. Most people would run out of her and examine her again. But this girl, just stood there looking around. She was a interesting little human.

After a few awkward moments the Doctor finally spoke.

"I bet you have a few questions." He said. Smiling at her.

"You, you were in my house?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yes, I am looking for something that was stolen from me, I followed the thief here. By the time I got into the house the thief had killed that man."

"That was my father," Ari commented emotionlessly. She couldn't tell how she felt about it.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said rather lamely.

"Don't be..." She said trailing off. The Doctor tilted his head but said nothing

"Did you get back your thing?" Ari asked.

"Oh! Ya I did. But the Thief escaped." The doctor said, slightly glad for the change of subject.

"If I may ask, what was stolen?" She said. she was still standing close to the door.

The Doctor smiled. He pulled a vial out of his jacket. It was filled with blue liquid.

"This! Its called Anti-plastic!"

"What's it for?" She asked, her curiosity pulling her closer. The doctor's smile widened.

"There is an alien trying to take over the earth and this can help stop it!" He looked positively ecstatic. Ari smiled, the first one he had seen.

"You seem happy about that." She giggled. The Doctor laughed putting the anti-plastic back in his coat.

"Do you want to help me?" he asked. Ari was surprised, she thought that he would just drop her off somewhere, not ask her to help.

"If you don't want to thats ok," The Doctor continued, "I mean if you want to stay here, but I understand."

"Can I come?" Ari asked, not really believing she would get to leave. The Doctor smiled widely.

"Well lets get going!"


	2. Rose Tyler

A/N

Hi! Thanks for all your fallows/favorites and reviews. It really means a lot! I'm glad you all like the story, I know at times I skip a lot of good rose/doctor dialogue, but its hard to write it form memory so please for give me. Also there will be times skips at some point, so when that happens just assume thing happened on like it did in the show, like I'm not doing platform one, not that I don't like that episode, I just want to get the main plot going.

So if you have any questions of opinions please share them, I live to serve my readers.

~Lillyan

* * *

"Here we are!" The Doctor go out of the tardis. The Doctor on the way over had explained the tardis to her. Ari thought that it was amazing, this time machine was alive, she was alive. Ari even thought that she could feel her in her mind.

Ari followed The Doctor out of the tardis. They walked into a big store. Somehow The Doctor got them into the basement.

"Where to know?" Ari asked, wondering where he was going to put the bom.

"The roof." He smiled at his new companion. A scream cut through the air, causing them to jump.

"I guess we need to go help that poor person." The Doctor grabbed her hand, and together they ran in the direction of the scream.

The Doctor opened the door and saw a girl surrounded by evil shop mannequins. He grabbed the girl's hand telling her to run. The three of them ran into a elevator. One of the evil mannequin's tried to strangle the Doctor, but he ripped off it's arm. He threw it at the girl making some joke about it. The girl was going on about how it was all a prank. Ari mostly ignored them. Wondering how long it would take the Doctor to notice the fact that she was not wearing shoes. The elevator door opened and they rushed out. Running to another door The doctor pushed the girl threw it. Again she didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. The doctor closed the door. A few seconds later he opened it again.

"My name is the Doctor, and this is Ari, what's your name?" He asked smiling.

"Rose," the girl asked confused and shocked.

"Well, Rose, run for your life!" and with that he grabbed my hand and we ran to the roof.

-back in tardis-

Back in the tardis Ari was panting, and her feet were sore, running away from a building about to blow up was fun, but tiring. The Doctor smiled at her, he moved around the Tardis pressing buttons and pushing switches. Ari sat down on the captain's chair watching him. She tried to figure out why she didn't fear him like she did others. She had only just meet him, but here she was, running away with him in his blue box. This confused her. Why? Why didn't she fear him? Why did she trust him? It was frustrating. The Doctor seemed to notice her sitting there. He saw that something was on her mind.

"What you thinking about?" He asked as he continued to push buttons and stuff. Jumped a little, having been lost in her thoughts.

"oh, well, its just," Ari faltered. The doctor moved to sit next to her. Seeing that she wanted to tell him something.

"You can tell me anything." He said trying to comfort her. Ari looked at him. She felt like she could tell him anything.

"Alright, well, I don't really know where to start, its hard to explain. um, well, first I have a phobia of men, but for some reason, I don't fear you," The Doctor listened to her, he looked at her. She was a small girl,about 16 or 17 altho at a glance she could pass as a 13 year old. The closer he looked at her the more he noticed how sad she seemed. He gently took her hand.

"After we defeat the the nestene consciousness, do you want to stay with me? Travel the universe?" Ari looked up at him, and she smiled, a huge smile.

"Really?" She asked not quite believing it. The Doctor smiled.

"Yup, so you wanna come"

"Yes!"

"Fantastic!"

-hr later-

The Doctor grabbed Ari's hand and ran with her out of the tardis. The Doctor pulled out a weird metal tube thingy.

"Doctor, what is that?" Ari looked at the Doctor, she pointed at the the tube.

"Oh, this?" he raise the object in question. "Its a sonic screwdriver! It can open any lock! Well not wood, but I'm working on that"

"Cool!" Ari smiled at him. They finally reached their destination. The Doctor used the sonic on the cat flap of the door. Ari zoned out looking out at the street below. She jumped when she heard the door open. Standing at the door was the girl from the store they blew up. Rose. Rose was shocked, then angry to see them. She grabbed the Doctor, she pulled into the house. A few seconds later Rose popped back out.

"You too!" she called pulling Ari in the her house. She asked them if they wanted tea, the Doctor accepted, but Ari declined. Ari didn't like to eat food made by anyone but her.

She watched the Doctor look around the room. Ari giggled, watching him explore. when the card pack exploded all over the room she burst into laughter. The Doctor smiled widely, happy to see her laugh.

"What's that?" he asked Ari, Ari shrugged, she had heard it too.

"Do you have a cat?" he asked Rose. Ari never heard the reply, because a mannequin arm shot out of nowhere and latched itself on to the Doctor's neck.

Ari rushed over and tried to help the Doctor. Finally the hand came off, but it latched itself to Rose who just entered the room. The Doctor tried to get it off, and Ari tried to help, but all three soon fell on to the coffee table. The glass from said table, made a cut on Ari's leg, it was a long deep cut. It started at her knee, and went all the way up the inside of her thigh. Ari winced, but she did not show her pain, she has had worse injuries before. By the time she got off the ground, the Doctor had managed to save Rose from the killer arm. The Doctor walked back to Ari.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Im fine." She muttered.

"Then what's on your leg?" He asked, looking at the cut.

"Nothing.." Ari said, trying to hide her cut.

"That is nothing?" he bent down, looking at her cut, he winced.

"Come on then." he picked Ari up, carrying her bridal style..

"Hay!" Ari yelped, not expecting to be picked up.

"You can't just go swanning off!" Rose cried.

"Yes we can, here we are swanning off." The Doctor said. Ari rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor was warm. When he spoke his chest rumbled. Ari toned out the bickering around her, slowly falling asleep.

Back in the Tardis the Doctor carried Ari to med-bay. He set her down on one of the beds. He did his best to clean the wound. It was difficult considering its location. He did what he could, he would wait till she woke up to fish dressing the wound. He noticed that she was not wearing any shoes, how did he not notice that.

Ari woke up about an hour later. She sat up slowly, looking around she found the Doctor sitting next to the bed. He looked up smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Aris smiled weakly at him.

"Fine." The Doctor looked at her, knowing that her leg hurt her.

"Can i finish looking at your leg?" He asked, nodding to her leg. Ari blushed, but she still gave her consent. The Doctor was gentle and quick. Ari's blush still deepened.

After an awkward couple of minutes the Doctor finished.

"There we go, all better!" he smiled and helped Ari back to the control room.

"So where to next?" Ari asked. The Doctor looked at her, slowly he said,.

"I think you should stay here for this, I found another one of the mainiquens, and with your leg it would be safer for you to stay here. But when I get back you better be ready to run." he finished smiling at her. Ari noded. She understood.

"Ok, be safe!" She said as he left the tardis. She sat down and the captains chair. Ari sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

Ari looked at the door, when something had caught her eye. It was a pair of shoes

?ow did those get there, she limped over to them. Ari smiled, they were just like her old ones.

*later*

Ari looked up from her book as the Doctor ran into the room. Ari smiled. The doctor. smiled at Ari, he held up a head. Ari laughed. The Doctor ran to the center of the tardis he connected the head to the tardis.

A few seconds later, the tardis doors opened and Rose, the girl from earlier. She ran into the room. Ari smiled when she ran back out a few seconds later. After a few minutes she ran back in. She looked at the Doctor in shock, Ari giggled. Ari watched the two bicker, it was like they where an old married couple. She continued to giggle to herself but she stopped when Rose started to cry. The Doctor floundered. If Rose wasn't crying she would of laughed again. The Doctor was not very good with girls, especially crying ones. Ari, looked at Rose.

"Dont worry Rose, your friend, might still be alive." Ari tried to comfort her. Rose seemed to calm down a little. But then the head started to melt, and Rose started to freak out. The Doctor jumped and turned around to face the central console.

"NONONONONO!" The doctor rushed around the console trying to pinpoint the the hiding place of the the nestene consciousness

After a few moments he rushed out the Tardis door, Ari followed, and after a few moments so did Rose. Ari watched as the Doctor, tried to quickly explain the tardis, while looking where to go next.

He stated to rant aloud, and Ari and Rose, just watched. Ari laughed when Rose found the transmitter before the Doctor.

She laughed even harder when he didn't see it. When he did they took off running.


	3. A Team

A/N

**Welcome!**

**Thanks for fallows reviews and faves! And to all the people who just read the story! So I did a time skip, I will start to continue the story at Dalek. **

**and for some reason this chapter is in bold and and I can't change it.**

**well I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

**r&r**

**~Lillyan**

* * *

**It was Rose who found the place, Ari hoped that she would stay with them, she liked Rose. After a few minutes they found a large room. Ari unconsciously grabbed on to the back of the Doctor's coat. She followed the doctor as he moved to address the alien. Leaving Rose to deal with her panicking boyfriend.**

**Ari marveled at how calm the Doctor was. He seemed to really know what he was doing. well until the mannequins grabbed them from behind, and took the anti-plastic. In the end it was Rose who came to their rescue. She managed to knock over one of the mannequins giving Ari and the Doctor enough time to escape their captors, Ari made a grab for the anti-plastic, and threw it at the the nestene consciousness.**

**The doctor caught Rose and they ran into the Tardis, as the building exploded around them.**

**Ari had been with the Doctor for what felt like weeks. Rose, the Doctor and Ari had been all over time and space, form the death of the earth, to seeing Charles Dickens, and back to present day.**

**Not to say it was easy sailing. Nope, when ever they went somewhere new, Ari always had a small panic attack, before she calmed down and was able to look around and feel the wonder. The doctor loved seeing Ari's face after she calmed down. She took to the whole time travel thing better than Rose, But after awhile she too got used to it. The Doctor was overjoyed. He felt like a little kid at christmas.**

**He also noticed Ari had a few interesting habits. The first thing he saw was that Ari had a habit of grabbing his coat. Whenever they left the tardis she was glued to his side. Not that he didn't like it, he actually found it a little comforting. Rose on the other hand she always was running off. He was glad that Ari was with him when Rose was kidnaped but the morgue owner. he could not even imagine what would have happened if that had been Ari.**

**Second was that she almost alway forgot shoes. He didn't know how she was able to keep up with them like that, and he soon gave up on trying to get her to remember to wear them.**

**And lastly, and most understandably was her fear of men. Whenever she saw one she hid behind him and didn't say a word. Whenever they saw Micky she seemed to disappear. Rose found it adorable how she hid behind him. And she loved it when Ari hid behind her. The way Rose treats Ari, you would think she was a puppy. Ari didn't mind, she loved rose and enjoyed her fussing.**

**The more he had gotten to know her the more glad he was that he found her. Her life had been hell, to put it simply. At one point after the slitheen in london, Micky tried to pat ari on the back and she flipped out. it was bad. She curled into a ball she wouldn't speak to anyone Ari had given her one. Rose was the one who got her to talk again. The Doctor was pissed to say the least. It was rose who stopped him attacking the guy. It was a little out of character for him, but he was angry, he had grown attached to Ari, And Mickey (who he insisted to be called Ricky) had hurt her, deep down he knew it wasn't Micky's fault, but that still didn't matter, his Ari was hurt.**

**Afterwards Ari kept apologizing over and over. No matter how many times they told her it wasn't her fault. In the end he pulled her to a side room (provided by the tardis). He sat Ari down and held her while she burst into tears. After a while she told him the she wanted to tell him everything. After a few moments she still couldnt find words, so he offered to see in to her mind.**

**She gave her permission for him to look at her memoires. It was horrible to say the least. He couldn't believe what Ari had to go threw, he understood why she couldn't say what had happened to her.**

**Truthfully he wished he could forget everything he saw, but neither him nor Ari could. He made up his mind to help make her better, to show her not everyone is bad, not all men are cruel. He knew that it would take time, but he is a Time Lord, time is one thing he did have. **


	4. Underground

A/N

Hi! Sorry for the short chapter, I have been really busy with my school play and stuff. I'm really glad you all like the story, and I hope you will continue too.

* * *

Ari gripped the doctors jacket tight. She looked around the cavernous space. It was kinda like a museum.

"Where are we." Rose asked the Doctor.

"Earth, Utah, 2012." He responded looking around the room. Ari followed the doctor closely, never letting go of his jacket. Rose smiled looking at Ari.

"Blimey, this place is like a great big museum." Rose said as she put a hand on her shoulder smiling at the younger girl.

"An alien museum." the Doctor corrected. As they walked the Doctor pointed out some of the objects. He stopped at one and looked at it for a long time. He explained that he once knew this creature. He put a hand up to the glass case. A alarm went off and armed soldiers swarmed into the room.

"If someone is collecting aliens that makes you exhibit a." Rose said as she looked around the room. Ari cung to the Doctor looking terrified. The Doctor just smiled and patted Ari's head.

They were led into a small office room. Ari, never letting go of the Doctor, and Rose holding her free hand. The Doctor immediately started lecturing the guy on everything he had wrong. He introduced himself, and the other guy didn't believe it when they said they were there by mistake.

Then he remarked on Ari and Rose calling them pretty. Ari nearly threw up. The Doctor pushed her behind him, and Rose stepped up. Both glaring daggers at the man.

"This she will smack you if you keep calling them they."

The man was introduced as Vanstratten.

He took the Doctor to see his living 'specimen' and some how Ari got to stay while Rose had to go with the english boy.

Ari and the Doctor went into the room. The door closed behind them and the light where dark. The Doctor held Ari's hand. He tried talking to the thing they couldn't see.

The thing spoke and Ari could feel the Doctor tencing.

"Impossible."


End file.
